In recent years, the number of electric vehicles manufactured and sold to consumers has increased dramatically. The increase in the number of electric vehicles on the road can be attributed to both increasing awareness of the potential environmental degradation caused by widespread combustion of fossil fuels and increasing costs of the fossil fuels required to power internal combustion vehicles. However, as more consumers transition from using internal combustion vehicles to using electric vehicles, the demands placed on the utilities that supply the electricity used to charge such electric vehicles will increase.
Meanwhile, growing populations and increasing economic development have further increased the worldwide demand for electricity. Power outages have become commonplace in some parts of the world as the growth in demand for electricity has outstripped the growth in supply. As the consumption of electricity by electric vehicles continues to increase, the demand for electricity and the burden on electricity suppliers attributable to electric vehicles may grow at an even faster rate in the coming years.